Dusk Episode 32
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 32 The team has made it to a village near Black Mountain. They haven't run into any resistance, which makes them all on edge. Adam: I don't like this place. It gives me a bad feeling. Jessie: So, we haven't run into anything yet, shouldn't that be a good thing? Adam: These aren't soldiers, bro, they're demons. They know how to trick and deceive their enemies. Being worried is the appropriate response. Jessie: Can't we take them? Adam: Yea, but it'll take longer for you, because you haven't got into battle very much. Jessie: Well, we're almost to the village, so let's keep walking. The team enters the small village and looks around for people. Marissa: This place looks empty. Eve: This is probably a trap, juts watch your backs. Adam: Marissa is right, there's no one here. Jessie: I sense something in the woods. Adam: Don't chase after it, we need to stay together. Jessie: Right. The team starts to walk out, when several demons come out of the ground. Adam (looking back): We have company. Demon: You humans are so gullible. Eve: Where is Rose? Demon: We killed her. Eve: You're lying! She's alive! Demon: I killed her with my own hands. The team starts fighting the demons. Loki and Vector Loki: Man, we're still not even half way there. Vector: We should just be patient. We'll get there soon. Loki: Yea, I just hate being bored. Vector (seeing some demons in the distance): Well, it looks like things are going to get a lot more interesting. (he pulls out his midevil flail energy weapon) Loki (pulling out spiked knuckles, which is his energy weapon): Yup, looks like we don't have to be bored any longer. Adam, Eve, Jessie, and Marissa Adam: Usually I can kill you guys with ease, what gives? Eve: Remember, when you stop fighting them for a while, you start to lose your touch. Adam: That's right, it's been five years since I've fought one of these. Demon: And they call you dangerous. I'll kill you with my eyes closed. Adam: Hold your ground people, we can make it out of here. Demon: No, you won't, because this is the end! (it charges up it's strongest attack) Before it lets it out, a gauntlet weapon kills all three demons in one hit. The gauntlet weapon retracts back to it's owner, which is standing behind them, coming up the road. ???: Didn't you learn that I can take care of myself, sis? Eve (looking at the person): Rose! You're okay! (she hugs her) Rose: It's good to see you too. (she pushes Eve off of her) What are you guys doing here anyway? I said I would be there in a few days. Adam: The boss sent us. Rose: That man still thinks I can't take care of myself? Adam: No, it's not that, he wanted us to bring you back faster. Rose: Alright, I can deal with that. Hey Eve, can I talk to you for a minute? Eve: Sure. I'll be right back guys, get ready to head out. Rose: So, you're engaged to Adam now, huh? That's impressive, and it only took you thirty years. Eve: Okay, I deserved that. Rose: And you have a daughter! I'm so happy for you! (she hugs Eve) Eve: Thanks, but what about your husband? He should be here with you. Rose (her face gets serious and she starts to cry): He died a few months ago. Eve: Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Rose: That's because I didn't tell anybody. It's better off that the enemy doesn't have a chance to use it as a weakness. Eve: It must be hard going through it alone. Rose: Every night I dream about him, but when I wake up, he's not next to me. Eve: Don't worry, I'm here now, and I can help. Rose: Thanks, but even thinking about him makes me cry. I don't want to talk about it. Eve: I understand. Hey, how about your current position, though? You're one of the best, now. Rose: Yea, I've accomplished a lot in the past few years. It makes me happy knowing that I help people, but it makes me sad when I think that I couldn't help my own husband. Eve: You feel like you've failed him, don't you? Rose: Because I did! I couldn't save him! I was weak and useless! I don't ever want to be like that again. Eve: Don't blame yourself. If something happened, then it was meant to. You know that. Rose: Yea, but I can't help but think that I was the cause. Eve: You need me more than I thought. You are an emotional train wreck right now. Let me help you. Rose: I just miss him so much, you know? A few months ago, we went on a camping trip. We were having the time of our lives. I thought nothing could ruin it. Then, the demons found us. Naturally, both of us started holding them off. I was busy fighting the majority when he was stabbed through the chest. I couldn't get to him in time to save him, because I wasn't strong enough. Eve: Stop blaming yourself! (she slaps her) Rose (surprised): Eve? Eve: I'm tired of you blaming yourself for his death. It's time you forgot about it so you can move on! Rose: I don't know if I can. I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. Eve: Don't worry, I know you can. Just be strong. Rose: I'll try. Thank you for the talk, sis. Eve: That's what I'm here for. Rose: Adam, are we heading back to base? Adam: No, I just got a call from Loki. He and Vector need help getting to Gozu. Rose: Then let's not waste any time. Let's move it, people! The team starts heading toward Loki and Vector's position. To be continued...